Send Her My Love
by lilsherlockian1975
Summary: This is a little follow up to Hide Your Love Away. Sherlock's hunting Moriarty and hasn't seen Molly since that day in his mother's garden. Story #2 in a little series, each titled after a favorite song of mine.


**So like I said, this is a follow up to _Hide Your Love Away_. If you haven't read it, I suggest that you do. Not that it's _Anna Karenina_ or anything, but there are now four parts to this little series and it will all make a little more sense. Two more one shots to come.**

**I own nothing except the mistakes, those belong to me! Enjoy.**

* * *

John Watson sat next to Sherlock in the back of the government SUV coming back from yet another dead end in the hunt for James Moriarty. The taunting messages and false leads were wearing on his best friend, it was written all over his usually stoic face. Sherlock hadn't quite been the same since the day he dragged Molly Hooper out of the abandoned building where she'd been tortured and nearly killed. John had a very strong suspicion about why, but he'd yet to broach the subject.

"Have you spoken with Molly?" He asked.

Sherlock was pulled out of his mind palace by the mention of her name. "No, not since I saw her at my parents home." He didn't look over at the man sitting next to him.

"I asked Mycroft about her the other day, he said she's recovering well. Completely back on her feet I hear." The doctor said.

Sherlock nodded.

"Why haven't you spoken to her?" John questioned.

Sherlock sighed. "We have all the information she gave in her statement after... in the hospital. I don't require anymore assistance from her."

"I'm not talking about the case Sherlock, I'm asking why you haven't had any contact with her. I'm sure she'd like to hear from you."

"She has the best protection the Crown can offer, not to mention my parent's constant attention. What could she possibly need from me?"

John shook his head, "Sherlock, this guilt has to stop. None of this was your fault. I'm sure she doesn't blame you."

"That's what she said, but it's ridiculous. She would have never been in danger if not for her association with me."

"_Association?_ I'd say Molly Hooper is a bit more than your associate." John said but Sherlock kept his face to the window. "What did you two talk about that day?"

"My mother had called me and reported that Molly wasn't eating well or participating in her recovery. I simply went there to try to talk some sense into her. Mummy was insistent."

"Was that all you talked about?"

Sherlock jerked his head to John, "No, as a matter of fact, she also informed me that _your_ wife paid her a little visit the night before my exile. Did you know about that John?"

The former army doctor was taken aback, "No, what happened?"

"Mary insinuated that I my exile was preventing something from happening between Molly and myself. Any idea why she would do that?"

John huffed, "I don't know mate, possibly because you're in love with Molly Hooper?"

The pair locked eyes.

The truth was that after leaving Molly that day Sherlock felt very hopeful. That feeling, however wavered considerably as weeks stretched into months. The search for Moriarty was running Sherlock completely ragged and his hope for a joyful reunion with Molly seemed a pointless dream.

Just as his return from the dead had changed Sherlock, it seemed to have changed James Moriarty as well, he was playing by a completely different set of rules. Gone were the nursery rhymes and fairy tales. This was a game of cat and mouse and Sherlock wasn't winning. The psychopath would get in touch with a delectable clue and every single time it would lead to another dead end. Moriarty could be anywhere.

Sherlock's only comfort was that Molly was safe and he had no intention of disturbing the safety net that was carefully surrounding the woman who held his heart.

"We are done here John," Sherlock said after a moment of silence. "Molly is safe and that is all that's important. Contact from me could jeopardize that Not to mention I have to focus."

John let it go for the rest of the ride to his house. Just before exiting the vehicle he turned to Sherlock and said, "Maybe just send her a message. Let her know you're thinking about her mate, women like that sort of thing." He patted his friend on the shoulder and got out.

* * *

Sherlock sat in his brother's office the next day, having just finished yet another tedious meeting that yielded absolutely nothing as to the whereabouts of James Moriarty and awaited his brother's return. He allowed himself to slip into the memory of his last meeting with Molly as she sat, reclined in his mother's garden. Her skin was slightly tanned, having been away from London for a couple of months and getting the opportunity to spend some time out of doors. He thought about her smile and her laugh once the tension had lifted a bit. He had been getting regular reports as to her health and well being but that was hardly enough. Four months had gone by, he missed her terribly. So deep within his own memories he hadn't noticed his brother's approach.

"Physically, she's doing quite well you know." Mycroft said as he took his seat behind his enormous desk.

Sherlock opened his eyes. "I've received the reports."

"And _I've_ talked to our mother. Molly's completely healed and back to normal weight. Mummy says she smiles, sometimes." Mycroft hesitated considering whether he should finish, "She misses you."

"She misses London, she made that clear during my visit."

"Mummy said you, not London."

"Is this why you asked me to stay after the meeting? To inform me that Dr. Hooper misses me."

"Why did he go after Molly, Sherlock?" Mycroft asked, knowing full and well the answer already.

Sherlock clenched his jaw and visibly shuttered. "Is there any other _pertinent_ information brother? I do have a international criminal to track down, seems to take up all my time these days."

"I'll keep her safe Sherlock. Would you like me to send her a message or at least tell her hello for you?"

Sherlock rose from his seat, retrieved his coat and left.

* * *

He had a plan, no more contact with Molly until he had found and eliminated James Moriarty. She deserved that at least. He had a separate secure mobile, not the one that was use to torment him with messages from a madman. He picked it up... held it against his chin. He knew it was safe, his excuse for staying away had been flimsy at best, but he hesitated. Finally after another twenty minutes he composed a message.

**Mummy, please send Dr. Hooper my love.-Will**

He put the phone down and breathed a sigh of relief. _Soon Molly, I promise... very soon._

* * *

_._

_._

**_Thank you, two more little one shots to complete the series. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think._**


End file.
